


The girl who speaks in hands

by MizukiUkitake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Frisk, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gen, Original Character(s), Sans Has Issues, Sign Language, quiet frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiUkitake/pseuds/MizukiUkitake
Summary: Another child has fallen into the ruins, but something about her is strange. She looks like a ghost, and doesn't speak, using her hands to communicate instead. With Gaster on the loose, monsters wonder if this girl is a creation of his, so she must seek shelter with the one monster that trusts her least of all.





	The girl who speaks in hands

One year had gone by since Frisk saved the Underground from Flowey. After pushing Asgore to the brink of defeat, she realized she did not have the heart to finish him off, and instead nursed him back to health herself as best she could before Alphys found them. After apologizing to Asgore repeatedly, Frisk was forgiven by the soft-hearted king and permitted to live in the Underground with them. She chose to stay with Sans and Papyrus in Snowdin, while Toriel kept watch for any other falling children, though she would wander out of the Ruins from time to time.

Now, Toriel found herself looking down at another human child, with long white hair and very pale skin. She wore a green floral dress, and must have been only a little older than Frisk. The small girl opened her eyes slowly as she regained consciousness. Bright red. It was hard to believe this girl was human, but she certainly looked like it, and she had no doubt fallen down the hole from the surface. Upon noticing Toriel, the child gasped and sat up to back away.

“Don’t be afraid, child.” Toriel said softly, extending a hand. “My name is Toriel, I’m here to look out for little ones like you that fall down here. Let me tend to your injuries.”

Fall down here?

The girl looked up, and was barely able to see the entrance to the hole down which she had plummeted. Amazingly, though, her wounds were minor. A few large bruises, and scrapes, but nothing more. She stood without Toriel’s help, which sent a confused, and for some reason, concerned across the goat woman’s face for a moment, before she led the strange human child to the dummy. She hadn’t planned on doing this for other children, but she felt she needed to test this one.

“This world of ours can be very dangerous for a human. There are a lot of monsters who, even now, don’t like humans.” She explained. “Pretend this is a monster, and it wishes to attack you. Will you fight back, seek protection, or try to talk to it?”

The girl looked at the dummy for a moment with a look of confusion before looking up at Toriel. Before Toriel could encourage her, a Froggit jumped out from behind the dummy and lunged aggressively at the human girl, who quickly gasped and hid behind Toriel. With a soft smile, Toriel shooed the small monster away. She was quickly feeling much better about this child.

As they got closer to her house, however, Toriel realized she didn’t even know what to call the child. Looking down at the girl that was now clinging to her sleeve, she asked, “Child, what is your name? I didn’t ask before.”

The girl looked up at her and let go of the sleeve, making gestures with her fingers and hands. Toriel froze. Kneeling, she covered the girl’s hands. 

“Little one, you must not do that here. There is a very dangerous man who speaks with his hands in the way you do… If you do this in front of others, they may think you’re connected to him. Come inside, and I’ll get you a pen and sheet of paper, alright?”

The girl frowned, but nodded, following her inside and sitting at the table. Despite the situation and location, the inside of the house felt very welcoming and cozy. Once she was handed the pen and paper, she began to write:

‘My name is Faythe. I’m sorry if I upset you. I didn’t mean to. I don’t like to talk.’

Toriel looked this over while she cleaned Faythe’s scrapped knee. “May I ask why, Faythe? If you are able to talk, why don’t you?”

Again, Faythe wrote. 

‘The other kids bully me a lot. I talk weird, and they think I look like a freak. I can’t help how I look or talk, but they wouldn’t stop. They wouldn’t let me speak, so I stopped trying. It’s better this way.’

Toriel could feel her heart shatter as she read what Faythe had written. She reached to hug the girl, but she dodged it. 

'Sorry. I don’t like being touched. The other kids hit me a lot.’

“I would never hit you.” Toriel promised, putting her arms out. “I just want to give you a hug, nothing more. Would that be alright?”

Faythe looked down and shook her head a little. This made Toriel more sad, but she didn’t push it. Instead, she stood and brought Faythe a slice of cinnamon pie. 

“Here. Get something to eat, then I have a friend I’d like you to meet. If you’re too tired, you can sleep before we go, there’s no rush.”

Faythe nodded and ate, watching as Toriel searched through a few drawers. Eventually, the goat woman brought over a small notebook, handing it to the human child. In silent understanding, Faythe smiled and took it, saw the pages were all blank, and held it close. She would be needing this.

After the pie was and the plate was in the sink, Faythe held Toriel’s sleeve, and walked with her down the stairs to a dark room with a set of double doors. Suddenly, her grasp slid from the sleeve to Toriel’s hand, and Toriel looked down in surprise. Was she really so frightened now, standing before the doors several times her size? What did this child presume was about to happen?

Toriel pressed a hand against the doors and pushed them open, blinding light filling the dark room.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was very short. I apologize. I hope to make future chapters much longer than this, but the Ruins are a very boring place to set a story.
> 
> Additionally: Faythe was not originally designed to be an Undertale OC. She's for an original project of mine, but I thought it'd be fun to try putting her in a hostile environment while I take a break from my original project.


End file.
